The present invention relates to filmstrip projectors and more particularly to that portion of the projector intended for taking up a quantity of filmstrip having passed through the projector gate.
Projectors of this type are used for projecting images contained on a strip of film. The filmstrip is generally stored in a rolled form and is played out of a supply chamber in the projector, through a projection gate where light from a light source impinges the filmstrip, and into a take-up chamber. In one form, U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,415 of Koehl discloses a filmstrip projector in which spring clips are used in the take-up for urging the filmstrip into a coil. As the quantity of coiled filmstrip increases, the spring clips yield allowing the filmstrip coil to grow in diameter alleviating any binding that might occur otherwise. In another form, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,856 of Jungjohann discloses a filmstrip projector having a spring biased pivoted member for urging the filmstrip into a coil. This member acts similarly as the spring clips described above.